Akatsuki, Not Always Scary
by Iseng
Summary: Siapa bilang Akatsuki itu menakutkan?


Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

**AKATSUKI, NOT ALWAYS SCARY**

Akatsuki… kelompok ninja-ninja kejam dan buronan nomor satu di semua negara dan desa. Semua orang lari melihat jubah mereka, semua orang takut mendengar namanya. Tapi sebenarnya Akatsuki nggak menakutkan banget kok, apalagi dalam keseharian mereka.

Suatu hari di _base_ Akatsuki. Semua member lagi nyantai karena lagi gak ada kerjaan. Pein sang leader lagi baca-baca buku bareng Tobi. Konan lagi masak dibantu Deidara. Zetsu sibuk berdebat dengan kepribadiannya yang satu lagi tentang apakah perlu mencuci jubah Akatsuki. Kisame dan Hidan lagi nyusun album foto Akatsuki, termasuk yang masih ada Orochimaru dan Sasori-nya. Kakuzu lagi sibuk ngurusin duit. Itachi lagi nyisirin rambutnya yang udah makin panjang.

"Minna-san, makanan udah siap!" seru Konan. Dia dan Deidara membawa berpiring-piring makanan ke _dinner table_ Akatsuki.

"Asyiik…!!!" seru semua anggota. Mereka berebutan menuju meja makan.

"Wah, kayaknya enak banget nih!" seru Kisame.

"Daging…" gumam Zetsu.

"Berapa duit yang kaupakai untuk belanja semua ini? Mana laporan belanjanya?" tagih Kakuzu. Deidara memberikannya.

"Mahal juga…" keluh Kakuzu. "Kita harus nambah pemasukan nih…"

"Mmm… enak!!!" kata Pein setelah mencuil sedikit. "Pacarku emang hebat!!!" pujinya, membuat Konan tersipu-sipu.

Saat semua member udah duduk manis di meja makan (juga udah cuci tangan dan berdoa dong…), mereka mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan rakus.

"Hari ini giliran Hidan sama Kisame yang cuci piring," kata Konan sambil melihat ke jadwal piket Akatsuki. "Yang bersih ya!"

"Merepotkan saja," keluh Kisame. Berdua, dia dan Hidan mengangkat piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke wastafel di belakang.

Yah, begitulah keseharian Akatsuki yang lagi nggak ada kerjaan…

* * *

Di sebuah negara bernama Jepang. Seorang anak bernama Nobi Nobita merengek pada robot yang tinggal bersamanya, yaitu Doraemon.

"Doraemon…!!! Tolong keluarkan sepatu yang bisa masuk ke dalam cerita!!!"

"Apa-apaan sih Nobita? Kamu pasti mau berbuat yang nggak-nggak pake sepatu itu! Iya kan?"

"Nggak kok! Aku mau masuk ke komik ini… nih, lihat… 'Naruto'. Habis kayaknya dunia ninja di sana seru banget… ayo dong Doraemon-chan…"

"…" (terdesak)

"Kamu kan juga udah baca komik ini! Pasti bisa kamu bayangin kan, gimana serunya kalo kita menjelajah ke dunia Naruto… iya kan? Ayolah Doraemon… _onegai_… aku janji nggak bakal merusak kok!!!"

"Ya sudahlah," Doraemon mengalah dan merogoh kantong ajaibnya, lalu mengeluarkan benda yang diminta Nobita.

"Wah… makasih!!! La la la, _totemo daisuki… Doraemon_!!!" Nobita bernyanyi riang. Ia memakai sepatu itu dan bersiap masuk ke komik 'Naruto'.

"Tunggu dulu Nobita!!!"

Nobita menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa lagi sih Doraemon?" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Aku juga ikut…" Doraemon memakai sepatu ajaib tersebut dan mendahului Nobita masuk ke dalam 'Naruto'.

* * *

"Wah… hebat banget…" mata Nobita bersinar-sinar.

"Iya!!! Bener-bener keren… kali ini ide kamu bagus, Nobita!!!" sambung Doraemon. Berdua, mereka terbang dengan baling-baling bambu di atas Konohagakure.

"Jadi ini pahatan Hokage-Hokage di tebing itu…" Nobita melihat penuh kekaguman. Doraemon juga merasakan perasaan yang sama di sampingnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Siapa kalian!? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan pahatan itu!? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa terbang!?"

Nobita dan Doraemon melihat, para shinobi Konohagakure sudah mengepung mereka di bawah. Kunai atau shuriken telah mantap di tangan setiap orang, tinggal dilempar saja.

"Doraemon, bagaimana ini!?"

"Lariiii…!!!" Doraemon mendahului terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Tunggu aku…!!!" seru Nobita di belakangnya. Sementara itu para shinobi—mulai dari genin, chuunin, jounin, bahkan anbu—mengejar mereka. Nobita dan Doraemon sangat bersyukur karena mereka memakai baling-baling bambu.

Ketika sudah cukup jauh mereka terbang, Doraemon merogoh kantong ajaibnya dengan buru-buru dan mengeluarkan mantel bersembunyi.

"Nobita, ayo pakai!!! Cepat, sebelum mereka melihat kita!!!"

Nobita pun memakainya. Doraemon juga. Mereka melayang di udara sambil menahan napas, sementara di tepat di bawah mereka para shinobi itu berhenti.

"Ke mana mereka?"

"Aku tak merasakan chakra!!!"

"Mereka itu ninja dari mana ya? Mereka bisa terbang, pakaiannya pun aneh sekali! Mereka juga tidak mengenakan _headband_ dan kini mereka menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak!!! Bahkan kita tak bisa merasakan chakra mereka…"

"Kita coba cari mereka ke sana saja, Ketua!!! Ke arah yang tadi…"

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita berpencar. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di desa. Bubar semuanya!!!"

Dan para shinobi itu melompat berpencaran. Nobita dan Doraemon menunggu sampai keadaan benar-benar aman… lalu melanjutkan terbang dengan diam-diam. Biar begitu, mereka belum mau pulang.

Doraemon tidak menyadari, saat mengambil mantel bersembunyi dengan terburu-buru tadi, ada dua benda yang melayang jatuh. Benda yang satu adalah mantel bersembunyi yang lain, sementara yang satunya adalah kain waktu. Mereka jatuh berhimpitan, mantel bersembunyi di atas kain waktu, sehingga tidak terlihat. Dan ternyata, tanpa disengaja kedua kain itu telah tersenteri oleh senter pembesar! Kedua kain itu jadi besar sekali, dan… setelah melayang-layang tertiup angin, keduanya jatuh menutupi _base_ Akatsuki.

* * *

Di _base_, semua member masih bersantai-santai. Hidan dan Kisame melanjutkan menyusun album setelah selesai mencuci piring (semua beres dengan ninjutsu air Kisame). Deidara melukis ledakan bom atom yang jatuh di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, sedangkan Konan mulai pacaran berdua bersama Pein.

Tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana, tubuh semua member menyusut. Jubah dan baju mereka menjadi kedodoran. Tubuh mereka terus menyusut… dan terus… menjadi anak-anak berusia lima tahun. Semuanya menjadi chibi.

"Aduh… kita kenapa cih…, hm?" tanya Deidara. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menggigit telunjuknya (kawaiiii~!!!).

"Nggak tahu nih, Dei-chan!!! Kayaknya kita jadi kecil ya…" sahut Hidan. Rambut peraknya jadi berponi dan kepanjangan, menutupi setengah matanya. Kalung 'Jashin'-nya tergantung sampai ke kaki. Dia jadi tidak memakai baju karena jubah Akatsuki-nya melorot.

"Tenang cemuanya… kita emang jadi kecil… tapi maca kita udah nggak bica pake julus cih?" seru Kisame. Dia benar-benar seperti hiu kecil. Giginya belum setajam sekarang, rambutnya juga jabriknya nggak setinggi sekarang.

"Mana bica pake ju(r)us… ngomong (r) aja kita nggak bica!!!" kata Zetsu. Dia nggak berubah, masih sama anehnya. Cuma jadi lebih kecil aja.

"Aduh… Tobicchi jangan injek lambutku dong!!! Kan cakit…" Itachi mewek. "Tobicchi jahat…!!!"

"Maaf Itacchi!!! Aku kan nggak sengaja!!! Jangan bilang aku jahat dong… Tobi kan anak baik…" Tobi ikut mewek.

"Ih, kalian ini belicik banget!!! Aku lagi ngitung uangku tahu!!!" seru Kakuzu, yang matanya sama sekali nggak nyeremin sekarang. Dia malah jadi kayak balita Padang… _headband_-nya kan bentuknya kayak topi Padang tuh!

"Emangnya Kaku-chan bica ngitung, hm?" tanya Deidara.

"Bica dong!!! Kalo mau punya duit banyak halus bica ngitung!!! Kamu mau ngetes aku, Dei-chan?"

"Ya udah, hm. Kaku-chan jawab yang benel ya, kalo nggak aku jilat pake lidah di tanganku lho, hm!!! Celibu kali celibu belapa, hm?"

Kakuzu terlihat lagi mikir. Dia merasa kesulitan juga.

"Ayo Kaku-chan, hm…" Deidara mengeluarkan lidah di tangannya.

"Aku tahu! Cepuluh libu!!! Pasti benel, kan?" katanya girang.

"Calah, hm! Jawabannya cejuta, hm!!!" seru Deidara senang. Dia menjilati Kakuzu dengan lidah di tangannya. Mata Kakuzu berkaca-kaca.

"Ih!!! Dei-chan jolok…!!! Tolong aku… Dei-chan mau jilat aku… Dei-chan joloook!!! Pein-chan, tolongin dong!!!"

Pein berkata dengan nada agak menggurui, "Udah ya Deidarin. Kamu nggak boleh gitu. Kasian kan Kakuzu-chan…"

"Tapi kan dia kalah, hm!!!" Deidara cemberut.

"Nanti Kaku-chan bakal bagi uangnya ke kamu deh… tapi kamu jangan jilat dia…"

"Acik, hm!!! Aku bica beli kembang api dong, hm!!! Kaku-chan, cini bagi uangnya, hm!!!"

Kakuzu berhenti mewek. Dia menatap marah ke arah Pein.

"Pein-chan apaan cih? Mendingan aku dijilat dalipada bagi uangnya ke Dei-chan!!! Dei-chan, kamu boleh jilat aku yang banyak!!! Tapi aku nggak mau kasih uangku!!!"

"Yah… Kaku-chan peliiit, hm!!!"

"Dei-chan joloook!!!"

Mereka terus berbantahan. Konan yang kesal akhirnya berteriak, "Udah dong!!! Belicik tahu!? Maca kalian teliak-teliak gitu di depan anak pelempuan!? Dua-duanya baikan!!! Ayo Deidacchi, Kakupon!!!" Konan menyalamkan tangan Kakuzu dan Deidara. Tentu saja secara otomatis lidah di tangan Deidara kena ke tangan Kakuzu, yang langsung mewek lagi.

"Dei-chan jolooook…!!!"

"Makasih ya Konan-chan, kalo nggak kamu gituin, Deidarin sama Kaku-chan pasti udah berantem sekarang…"

Konan tersenyum sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Aku ceneng banget Pein-kun muji aku kayak gitu!!! Aku cukaaa banget cama Pein-kun!!! Nanti kalo udah gede aku nikah cama Pein-kun yaaa!!! Pein-kun kelen bangeet!!!" kata Konan.

"Aku juga mau nikah sama Konan-chan…"

"Holeee!!! Aciiik…!!!" seru Konan riang. Kisame yang melihat kejadian itu berkomentar, "Celamat ya, Konan-chan…"

Zetsu berkomentar lain lagi.

"Pein-chan, kok kamu gak cadel cih, kayak yang lain?"

Pein tersenyum bangga.

"Aku emang gak cadel! Aku nggak pernah cadel lho, Zecchan!!! Aku bisa ngomong 'r' sebanyak yang aku mau!!! Nih, dengerin! Rrrrrrrrr…"

"Wah, Pein-chan hebat!!!" puji Tobi yang udah gak mewek.

"Iya, hebat!!!" sambung Kisame.

"Ajalin dong calanya!" kali ini Itachi. Pein makin bangga.

"Tuh kan! Aku bilang juga apa! Pein-kun emang keleeen… paling pintel… paling dewasa!!! Aku yang gadis dewasa ini kan sukanya sama plia dewasa!!!"

Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi: _sweat dropped_

Pein: _smiling proud_

"Sini semuanya aku ajarin. Tekuk lidah ke langit-langit mulut ke depan gigi atas, terus getarin deh!!! Rrrrr…"

Semuanya mencoba. Zetsu langsung bisa, begitu pula Deidara. Kakuzu bisa, tapi tidak terlalu antusias karena kata 'duit' atau 'uang' nggak ada huruf r-nya. Kisame mengalami sedikit masalah, lidahnya kegigit sama taring hiunya sendiri. Konan berusaha keras, tapi belum berhasil. Hidan sudah bisa menggetarkan lidahnya, tapi belum menghasilkan 'R' yang sempurna. Tobi dan Itachi nggak bisa-bisa. Akhirnya mereka mewek.

"Jangan nangis Tobicchi! Itacchan!" kata Pein. "Coba kalian ulang-ulang nih… 'ularrr melingkarrr di pagarrr mutarrr-mutarrr kena laserrr meledak dhuarrrr!!!'"

Member yang belum bisa mencoba mengulang kata-kata itu. Tapi ternyata kalimat tersebut kepanjangan. Akhirnya Pein pun membimbing mereka dengan sabar, sampai semuanya bisa walaupun belum sempurna.

"Makacih banget ya Pein-chan, hm!!! Pein-chan hebat banget, hm…" puji Deidara.

"Aku mau bikin pertunjukan: anak lima tahun ngomong R dengan lancarrr!!! Nanti tiket macuk per orangnya dua juta," Kakuzu cengar-cengir sendiri. "Makacih ya, Pein-chan!"

"Kakucchi, pertunjukanmu gak bakal laku!!! Gak bakal ada yang mau nonton!!!" kata Hidan sambil ketawa.

"Apaan cih Hi-tan!!! Aku pukul kamu!!!"

"Udah kubilang, kamu berani ngomong gitu ke aku, Kakucchi?"

Mereka siap tempur, dan akhirnya bergulat juga. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Semua masih melatih 'R'-nya.

"Cetiap aku inget hu(r)uf (r), aku bakal inget cama Pein-kun!!!" kata Konan berseri-seri. Ia melepas hiasan bunga di rambutnya. "Ini hadiah da(r)i aku buat Pein-kun! Pein-kun cimpan ya…"

"Makasih, Konan-chan! Aku bakal simpan baik-baik sampe kita nikah nanti…"

"Aku cukaaa banget cama Pein-kun!!!" seru Konan lagi.

"Tapi Pein-chan emang hebat banget deh! Eh teman-teman, cetuju gak kalo Pein-chan jadi ketua kita?" tanya Kisame. "Yang cetuju tunjuk jari!!!"

Semuanya, tak terkecuali, mengacungkan jari telunjuk mereka. Malahan Konan mengacungkan sepuluh jari.

"Berarti, cekarang Pein-chan jadi ketua kita, hm," kata Deidara.

"Aku jadi ist(r)i ketua!!!" kata Konan segera.

"Aku jadi pemegang duit. Nggak ada yang boleh lagi celain aku," lanjut Kakuzu yang udah selesai berantem sama Hidan.

"Aku jadi ketua nih?" tanya Pein memastikan. "Horeee!!! Berarti aku merah, ya!!!"

"Maksud kamu apa, Pein-chan?" tanya Zetsu dan Itachi berbarengan.

"Itu lho… kayak di power ranger!!! Ketuanya kan warna merah…"

"Oh iya! Bener juga!" seru Hidan. "Kalo gitu aku abu-abu! Perak! Cilver!"

"Aku bi(r)u, bia(r) kayak (r)ambutku!!!" seru Konan.

"Aku ijo dong…" kata siapa lagi selain Zetsu.

"Kuning, hm! Kayak rambutku juga, hm! Kita kan emang harus ceraci cama penampilan… coalnya itu namanya ceni, hm! Iya kan, Konan-chan, hm!"

"Cetuju, Deidacchi!"

"Kalo gitu aku o(r)anye dong… kayak topengku," sahut Tobi.

"Aku item! Black!!!" seru Itachi.

"Konan-chan, kulitku kan juga biru… aku aja deh yang biru! Konan-chan pink aja…" bujuk Kisame.

"Yah… Kisappe kok gitu cih…?" protes Konan.

"Habisnya, kalo kamu biru, aku warna apa dong…?"

"Aku putih, kayak warna kertas buat uang," kata Kakuzu.

"Tuh kan… cemuanya udah punya warna… tinggal aku!!! Makanya Konan-chan… aku biru ya? Pink kan lebih cocok buat Konan-chan… biasanya pink itu kan pacarnya merah…"

Konan mulai terpengaruh.

"Emangnya gitu ya, Kisappe?" tanyanya memastikan. "Tapi… pink itu nggak cecuai cama (r)ambutku… kan kata Deidacchi tadi, kita ha(r)us ce(r)aci!!!"

"Konan-chan pasti cantik banget pake pink," kata Pein malu-malu. Tentu saja Konan langsung berubah pikiran.

"Ya udah! Kisappe boleh jadi bi(r)u! Aku jadi pink!" serunya riang. "Habisnya Pein-kun yang minta begitu…"

"Hore! Aku biru!!!" sorak Kisame.

"Berarti semuanya udah punya warna kan? Ayo kita bikin fo… for… apa ya? Forsami!!! (maksud: formasi)" ajak Pein. "Ayo kita baris berjejer!"

Mereka bersembilan berjejer (sebenernya, kayaknya nggak ada ranger yang sampe sembilan orang). Pein di tengah. Dia mulai bicara, "Siap semuanya? Berubah…!!! Akatsuki change!!! Red!!!"

"Akatsuki change!!! Blue!!!" lanjut Kisame.

"Akatsuki change!!! Green!!!" (Zetsu)

"Akatsuki change, hm!!! Yellow, hm!!!" (Deidara)

"Akatsuki change!!! Black!!!" (Itachi)

"Akatsuki change!!! White!!!" (Kakuzu)

"Akatsuki change!!! Silver!!!" (Hidan)

"Akatsuki change!!! Pink!!!" (Konan)

"Akatsuki change!!! Orange!!!" (Tobi) [ranger orange hanya ada di sini]

"Kami, Akatsuki Ninja Ranger, siap beraksi!!!" dan masing-masing berpose kayak Pasukan Ginyu di Dragon Ball.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita hajar musuh!!!" komando Pein. Mereka mulai memukul, menendang, menembak, melompat, dll, pokoknya melakukan gerakan-gerakan power ranger sampai seluruh _base _Akatsuki jadi berantakan kayak kapal pecah.

Dan begitulah, Akatsuki tidak selalu menakutkan…

**OWARI**


End file.
